


Princess Jisung?

by GoyardLunchbox



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 16:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17491286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoyardLunchbox/pseuds/GoyardLunchbox
Summary: Jisung just wants to be a pretty princess.





	Princess Jisung?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [giselle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/giselle/gifts).



“Zzzz” Jisung zipped the back of his skirt closed. He pressed his hands over his stomach and looked in the mirror with satisfaction. He had a pink crop top with long sleeves on with a white tennis skirt. The skirt was so short that when Jisung bent over you could see...everything. Jisung always liked dressing this way, but of course no one could know this. The fans. His members, how would they react. Jisung didn’t even want to think about. It made his face scrunch up and his shoulders squirm. It made him nervous, every time he put these on he was risking it. The doors in the dorms didn’t have locks so he would wrap the clothes up in a towel and pretend to take a shower in the bathroom. Little did his hyungs know he was trying on lipstick and wearing dresses. 

-earlier-

Jisung had just gotten back from his usual shopping trip, bagging his new fluffy pink sweater that was cut short and a new tennis skirt to add to his collection. “I’m exhausted, can I take a shower first?” Jisung said, putting on a tired face. “Sure, don’t take up all the water uh?” Taeyong patted his head. He went into his room and took out the clothes and wrapped them in his towel. Starting the water the youngest started to undress. Taking out the skirt first, he buttoned the button and zipped the zipper. Next he pulled the sweater from the bag. He felt the soft material, sad that he wouldn’t be able to ever wear it outside this bathroom. He pulled it over and looked at himself. He just thought he was the prettiest. He didn’t want to be cocky but he loved the way he looked. He felt perfect like this. Jisung bent down to grab his makeup bag. He had just bought a new lipstick. It was red with a pinkish tint. He thought it complimented his pale sk———— _ **CREEEAAKKK**_

Jisung’s eyes opened wide as his body froze. He couldn’t bear to turn around...the silence kept strong...nothing happened...’maybe it just opened’...minutes passed...’I don’t think anyone’s there’...

He came back up and turned his head slowly, revealing a shocked Jaemin, his eyes dead white, mouth slightly opened. Jisung quick to react, “J-Jaemin wait!” Before Jisung could explain, Jaemin slammed the door and ran back to his room, locking it. Jisung sat on the toilet seat contemplating everything. What had he done? Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid. ‘Why did I leave it open? What happens now?’ Jisung took off his clothes, finished his shower and changed into pjs. Stepping out from the bathroom he went quickly into his room and shut the door. Sobbing, Jisung pushed his face into his pillow and wished it would all go away.

The next morning, Jaemin woke Jisung up. He wanted to talk to the younger about what had happened. Jisung woke with a start, then jumped even more at the sight of Jaemin. Finally awake, Jisung and Jaemin went into a separate room together. The rest of the boys went out and the two of them were left alone. “About what happened,” Jisung started, “It’s just that-“ Jaemin interrupted, “I want to.”” Jisung was confused. “Want to what?” “I want to dress up..I want to put on makeup..I want to pin up my hair too!” Jaemin burst into tears. Jisung had never seen the boy act like this before. He was crying and whining, all about wanting to dress up. Jisung hesitated at first, but put the boy’s head into his shoulder and patted his head. He lowered his head to look at this boy’s red and wet face. “Do you want to give each other make overs?” Jaemin’s face lit up and he shook his head aggressively yes, just like a little pup. 

The two headed over to Jisung’s Room and shut the door. He pulled out all sorts of dresses and skirts, crop tops and bralletes. Jaemin chose a flowy pink dress while Jisung put on a green skirt and black crop top. Jisung started to do Jaemin’s makeup, applying blush and lipstick. He caught Jaemin’s eyes and the boys started to laugh and giggle. Once they finished their make up they put on music and danced around. It was like time was moving in slow motion, their smiles never left their faces and they kept dancing to the music. 

Like this, they were happy like this.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Something I thought of while I was bored.


End file.
